Breakdancer Zombie
Breakdancer Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. During the rap jam, when any kind of zombies get close to it, it will start to spin, then kicking them forward for 1.5 tiles. Zombies that are kicked can be blown away by Blover. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Kicks zombies forward when transported by the power of rap. Delivers only the freshest moves at bargain basement prices. Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 17-32 and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Days 5, 7, 29, and 34 Strategies Do not be fooled by its health, Breakdancer Zombie teaming with dangerous zombies can cause a lot of trouble to the player's defense, especially if it teams with Buckethead Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, Hair Metal Gargantuars, or Boombox Zombies. Moreover, Breakdancer Zombie kicking another Breakdancer Zombie is even more dangerous, allowing them to become a relay system of sorts that can bring zombies into your defenses quickly, and if there are enough Breakdancer Zombies on the same row, any zombies can easily get kicked to your lawn mowers or house. It can be very dangerous even if it is near your lawn mowers/house because unlike the Zombie Bull Rider thrown from Zombie Bull, it can have zombies reach your lawn mowers without it have to let the zombies get to the edge of the lawn and walk to them. Using Thyme Warp when this zombie is around and the rap jam is playing is not recommended, as right when the zombies are able to move, Breakdancer Zombie is able to kick all the zombies. If enough Breakdancer Zombies are sent back, they can reach the end of the lawn in quick succession. In Modern Day, Breakdancer Zombie is an even bigger threat, as they tend to appear early, as well as kicking dangerous zombies such as Octo Zombie. Breakdancer Zombies also appear from Neon Mixtape Tour portals, along with MC Zom-B. These two can be really dangerous if not dealt, with, as an MC Zom-B can spawn, following by a Breakdancer Zombie who will kick the MC Zom-B deeper into your defenses. Fortunately, he does not appear in Highway to the Danger Room. Tips *Plant Garlics on Breakdancer Zombies' lane to move them into the lane that has no dangerous zombies, making their special ability useless. *Plant Blovers on time to kill all kicked zombies. This may require speed and timing skill (it is more effective when using Thyme Warp first). *Try to kill Breakdancer Zombies quickly by using area-of-effect plants, such as Laser Bean. *Use slowing plants to give more time for you to stop Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Chard Guards and Hurrikales to repel zombies that are kicked by Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion to freeze or stun the zombie he is about to kick. Frozen and stunned zombies cannot be kicked. Buttered zombies, on the other hand can still be affected. Gallery PortalsTrailer.PNG|Breakdancer Zombie (left) emerging from a Neon Mixtape Tour portal in a trailer ayyeee.png|HD Breakdancer Zombie 街舞僵尸（正常战立）.png|Breakdancer Zombie in normal state BreakdancerZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon BreakdancerZombieAlmanac.png|Almanac entry ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBREAKDANCERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Breakdancer Zombie's sprites and assets Affected with Garlic Breakdancer.PNG|Breakdancer Zombie affected by Garlic Defeated Breakdancer Zombie.jpg|Dead Breakdancer Zombie breakdance.png|Breakdancer Zombie seen breakdancing in the Neon Mixtape Tour preview CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|Breakdancer Zombie along with Arcade Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and 8-Bit Zombies. IMG 1718-1-.png|A Breakdancer Zombie ate your brains (it was pushed back with Hurrikale) breakdancer.gif|Breakdancer breakdancing breakdancerkicking.gif|Breakdancer kicking breakdancerwalking.gif|Breakdancer walking during pop jam IMG 1032-1-.PNG|A buttered Breakdancer Zombie while spinning (note that the one on the right is buttered in mid-air) PoisonedBreakdancerZombie.png|A poisoned Breakdancer Zombie Mdp2pi.png|A Breakdancer Zombie being pulled into the ground by Grimrose in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image (note the hair under its hat) Faint breakdancer.png|A fainted Breakdancer Zombie Srnk17.png|A shrunken Breakdancer Zombie icomefromthepast.PNG|Breakdancer Zombie coming out of a portal in-game hypnobreakdancing.PNG|A hypnotized Breakdancer Zombie Headless-0.png|Headless Breakdancer Zombie Trivia *Breakdancer Zombie and Jester Zombie have the same spinning animation. However, Breakdancer Zombie rotates itself 180 degrees then spins instead. **Breakdancer Zombie actually does a 1990 degree spin to kick the zombies forward. *Breakdancer Zombie and MC Zom-B are the only special Neon Mixtape Tour zombies that share a jam, which is rap. All other special zombies have their own jam. **Coincidentally, both are the only two zombies to wear hats in the aforementioned world (excluding Zomboss). *If one looks carefully, Breakdancer Zombie does have hair which is tied in a ponytail. **This is shown more clearly in the poster for Modern Day part 2. *It is slightly faster than MC Zom-B despite both of them having Hungry speed, allowing it to catch up to and kick MC Zom-B into the player's defenses. *Zombies that are in mid-air after being kicked by this zombie can be blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. *It can kick zombies past Infi-nut's force field, similarly to the raptor. *Breakdancer Zombie and Boombox Zombie are the only special zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour that cannot instantly kill any plant, even if their jams play. *When Breakdancer Zombie is slowed while spinning, the player can see its legs sticking out of the whirlwind. *When its jam plays, the squeaking of its shoes can be heard. *Unlike Jester Zombie, it will not get a speed boost while spinning. Instead, it will not move, simply spinning in place unless another Breakdancer, Spring Bean, Chard Guard, Primal Peashooter, or Hurrikale forces it to move. *It is the zombie counterpart of Chard Guard, with (possibly) slightly more knockback. **However, Chard Guard hurls back zombies while Breakdancer Zombie kicks them forward. *It is voiced by Elliot Mina according to the credits. ru:Зомби-брейкдансер Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Headwear zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies